Dulce Libertad
by Subde Uchiha
Summary: <html><head></head>sakura se encuentra sumergida en un mundo donde no consigue escapatoria la única es aceptar se la muñeca de Itachi, lo interesante es cuando descubre la existencia de sasuke, él cual tomará cartas en el asunto para salvarla de esa situación...</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Dulce libertad **_

_**I capitulo **_

_**¿Salvación?**_

_Aun no se como llegue aquí, realmente no entiendo porque me sucede todo esto, la oscuridad me agobia y mi mente no deja de atormentarme con la misma pregunta de siempre, ¿Qué diablos debo hacer para salir de aquí?, al final... sólo comprendo que debo entregarme a él, aceptar ser su muñeca, en otra situación me hubiese resignado, pero ahora…justamente ahora necesito escapar de aquí y él es mi pasaporte sólo debo actuar como quiere, como desea._

Entonces…. Que has decidido?"Pregunto un chico como de 24 años, alto, cabello lago y voz grave)

Yo….(resignada a la idea más impulsada por la necesidad de libertad) he decidido aceptar(susurro)

¿Cómo? (sorprendido)

Así como escuchaste, acepto estar contigo siempre y cuando me saques de aquí… :s

mm.. veo que a pesar de todo posees inteligencia, me parece bien que hayas aceptado venir conmigo…créeme no te faltará nada, a mi lado serás una reina…

(Imbécil) si, de eso no me cabe duda!

_Los meses pasaban y la vida de sakura se encontraba llena de lujos, pero también llena de soledad, a veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado irse con itachi, ella sabia en el fondo que había sido una mala decisión pero todo por ser libre e interactuar con el mundo, lastima que entendió muy tarde que salía de un calabazo para entrar a una jaula de oro._

Vaya, veo que decidiste acompañarme a casa de mis padres(dijo el arrogante pero guapo hombre)

Itachi por favor, si acepte ir es porque me da curiosidad conocerles no por complacerte a ti ¬¬

Tranquila amor…(abrazándola) no necesitas recordarme que no me amas, peor hoy…actúa como si lo hicieras y sonríe (guiñándole el ojo)

Pff… -.-

**HORA DESPÚES EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA UCHIHA**

_Bienvenidos, joven itachi, señorita…el señor fugaku y mrs mikoto les esperan en la sala_

Llego su hijo favorito familia (dijo al entrar al salón)

Que bromista, y esta linda chica quien es?

Ella es sakura madre, mi novia… permítanme presentársela

Mucho gusto ( respondió la chica)

Un placer para nosotros conocerte sakura….(interino el padre)

Haruno señor, sakura haruno

Um… creo haber conocido a tu padre, era excelente para los negocios aunque me sorprendió realmente cuando su compañía quebró por completo hace un año ya. Donde esta él ¿

Él murió señor…(bajando su mirada)

Oh, lo siento no quería….

Mejor pasemos a la mesa (interrumpió mikoto)

Si madre, sakura… nos sigues?

Dame dos minutos cielo…

(se esta pasando de lista) de acuerdo.

_La chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos… porque tenían que haberle recordado aquel desastre?, si tan solo las cosas cambiaran para ella, pero por kami, en que estaba pensando su destino era sufrir a causa del cochino dinero, ese que tanto amo por un tiempo y que ahora detestaba por completo, al aparecer le quitaba lo que mas amaba, su padre. Y ahora su libertad._

Disculpa… podría ayudarte en algo? Claro después de que me digas quien eres?(pregunto un chico de ojos color negro y cabello azabache)

Eh….yo soy…(que guapo) olvidalo eso no importa, tu quien eres?

Ja! Yo pregunte primero (esbozando una mueca) ten deberías secar esas lagrimas (extendiéndole un pañuelo)

Gracias, yo soy..Sakura haruno

Lindo nombre para linda chica yo soy….

SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE (dijo al entrar al salón)

Itachi-san (respondió el chico) que haces aquí?

Vine a visitarles y aproveche de traer conmigo a sakura… mi novia

Novia? (sorprendido) no sabia que ella era tu novia pensé que…

Que era una chica de esas que llegan a visitar a mama por sus consejos jajajaj no hermanito

Bueno, no justamente eso pero...mejor no entremos en polémicas y dime te piensas quedar hoy?

Pues la verdad no lo había pensado pero no es mala idea, me encantaría compartir un poco contigo

Estupendo… sakura espero no te moleste?

No sa..

Sasuke!

Eso, ^^ por mi itachi puede compartir todo lo que quiera… ahora si me disculpan iré al jardín me excusan con sus padres por la cena por favor?

De acuerdo.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Entretenida viendo la luna?(pregunto el chico para luego sentarse a su lado)

Um… no se, a lo mejor si porque llevo varias horas en esto(sonriendo)

Jajaja… itachi se fue a hablar de negocios con papá en el estudio y yo vine a ver si se te ofrecía algo ^^

Son tan distintos ustedes dos…

Si, el siempre es el mejor

No, no me refiero a eso… me refiero a sentimientos..al parecer los tuyos son nobles y transparentes en cambio itachi…

Es egoísta, ese es su gran defecto, pero estoy seguro de que contigo es puro amor(bromeando)

o.o ja! Si claro…

No pareces muy convencida?

Es que..En realidad no lo estoy… contigo puedo ser sincera verdad?

Absolutamente!

Yo.. no estoy totalmente enamorada de tu hermano -.-

Eso lo sé

Ya va..co, como?

Lo noté por como le miraste ahora… una persona enamorada no da ese tipo de miradas

Es que….

Tranquila, yo se perfectamente quien es mi hermano, se de sus negocios y de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando uno chica le gusta

Realmente me sorprendes…no pensé que estuvieses al tanto de todo

Es difícil de explicar…pero no perdamos el tiempo hablando de cosas que no van a cambiar, mejor acompáñame al ático

Para que…?

Quiero mostrarte algo!

**MINUTOS DESPÚES…..**

Que bellos (admirando unos cuadros) dibujas realmente hermoso

Sabía que te gustarían…. Pero sabes algo? Ninguna de estas pinturas te gana en belleza….

o/o que cosas dices…yo sólo soy

Una mujer hermosa…con ganas de ser libre…de escapar…

Eso es imposible.

Yo podría ayudarte (tentándola)

Como así…?

Pues… pasado mañana viajo a parís, me voy a una exposición de mis cuadros..si gustas puedes venir conmigo

Itachi no me…

No se enterara! Desde hoy estas desaparecida

Que como así… el sabe que estoy aquí…

Desde ahora no…(para luego salir del ático y trancarla con llave) te salvare….(fue lo ultimo que dijo)

Sasuke….. Sácame de aquí… no te vayas…por favor!(grito pero fue inútil)

CONTINUARA….que pasará con el plan de sasuke, será que itachi le descubre? Alguien escuchara los gritos de sakura? Esperen el próximo capitulo ^^ se aceptan reviews y sugerencias :d SAYONARA!


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**ESCAPE**_

_Sakura se mantenía encerrada en aquel ático al principio había insistido en gritar pero luego noto que era algo inútil…él parecía ser una buena persona , porque la había encerrado allí, acaso pretendía aprisionarla al igual que su hermano..no, eso era imposible pues había dicho que le ayudaría pero como lo haría, podría confiar en él, su voz interna le decía que si pero al mismo tiempo..Él era un uchiha , era hermano de aquel criminal cuello banco con el que vivía, el tiempo le daría la respuesta ahora ya estaba cansada… no quería gritar más solo soñar…._

Donde estabas? (pregunto el mayor)

Ah, es que Salí un rato al jardín porque me llamo Ino, ya sabes como es de intensa cuando me desaparezco y pues quería saber si no había hecho nada malo (entre risas)

Si, pero pensé que habían terminado…(intranquilo)

Pues pensaste mal Itachi, pensaste mal..Ella es una mujer difícil de dejar o que te deje jajajaj

Um… sasuke… (Grito)

¿Que sucede?

¿Has visto a Sakura?

Pues realmente desde hace un rato no la veo, Salí al jardín le dije que la esperabas en la alcoba como me habías pedido y al parecer entro a la casa..Después perdí el rastro ya sabes, ino, la llamada…

Estas seguro de eso, no te pusiste hacer amistad con ella verdad?

Claro que no, que absurdo eres.

Lo se, es que por un momento pensé que…

Que te traicionaría? Ja! Eso jamás yo soy tu hermano, no lo olvides.

Lo mismo dijiste con aquella chica y mira lo que paso

Eso es pasado itachi(y aun la recuerdo)

Bueno, iré a la alcoba a ver si está allá

Okey yo voy a empacar mis maletas , mañana tengo un viaje a parís

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE….**

Itachi hijo, dile a tu novia que baje a desayunar (decía la mujer mientras se sentaba a la mesa)

Eso no será posible mamá…sakura se fue anoche , ella no durmió aquí :s

Como que se fue (intervino fugaku)

Si, al parecer se devolvió a casa sola… sasuke estas seguro que le dijiste que me esperara en al alcoba?

Obvio, yo se lo dije, si ella no entendió fue otra cosa.

Hmp! No se porque no termino de creerte, tienes antecedentes y sabes que te puede ir mal

¬¬ a mi no me ensucies ok! Dije que no se que paso con tu insignificante novia, deja de tratar de culparme siempre porque te abandonen, quizás no le das el amor merecido

Tu cállate imbécil lo mismo hiciste con hinata la ayudaste a escapar

Ella merecía hacer lo que quisiera, pero claro tu egoísmo no lo permitía tanto así que cuando al encontraste le…

SILENCIO! El desayuno se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, sasuke baja tus maletas es mejor que te vayas al aeropuerto de una vez.(hablo el mayor de los uchiha)

Hmp! -.-(para levantarse e ir en búsqueda de sus maletas)

**UNA HORA DESPÚES **

Bueno, creo que ya es momento de abordar…

Si papá lo se u.U en serio no tengo a sakura

Te creo…..pero sabes que en tal caso itachi te..

Mataría eso lo sé u.U podrías ir por un café por favor

Claro hijo… ya regreso!

Gracias (para luego sacar su celular) aló sakura? Por favor ve abordando en el avión no quiero que mi padre te vea me escuchas? Nos vemos en poco tiempo.

Hijo aquí está tu … tu café , con quien hablabas?

Ah, con Ino…

Sasuke esa chica esta muy mal deberías desligarte por completo de ella

Si, por eso quiero quedarme un buen tiempo en parís

Como así no piensas regresar a casa?

Quiero ausentarme un tiempo papá , necesito otro ambiente, otro tipo de vida.

Respeto tu decisión pero ya sabes, te voy a extrañar

¬¬ no lo creo (bromeando)

Ahora vete o pierdes el vuelo

**EN EL AVIÓN…**

Pis…pis…(siseaba la chica, mientras susurraba al mismo tiempo) sasuke… hey sasuke….

o.O sa..(Volteando)sakura?

Si, soy yo (quitándose el turbante que llevaba puesto)

Jajajaj que graciosa te ves con eso (para luego sentarse a su lado) bien, creo que en instantes comienza una nueva etapa para ti

Si lo sé, aun no puedo creerlo de verdad mil gracias lo que no entiendo es como haré para sobrevivir en un país extraño donde no conozco a nadie

Como que no entiendes? Te quedaras conmigo..a caso pensaste que te iba a dejar sola?

Sasuke es un peligro para ti, a parte ya has hecho demasiado por mi

Que he hecho? Sacarte de casa, esconderte de itachi? Eso no es nada sakura

Es que me da mucha pena contigo…(algo sonrojada) no tienes porque molestarte

No es molestia, molestia seria pensar que andas por ahí vagabunda sin techo u.U

Jejeje exagerado…

Realista querrás decir: s

_Pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones, en caso de emergencia se activaran las bolsas de aire y los paracaídas… esperamos disfruten del viaje en 7 horas estaremos en parís, recuerde notificarnos lo que necesite, siéntanse cómodos y feliz viaje._

Siete horas? O.o (espeto la peli rosa)

Si, así que..Tenemos siete horas para conocernos

Co, como?

Pues vamos a jugar a conóceme ¡ jajajaja es sencillo cada una le ira preguntando cualquier cosa al otro

Me parece bien ^^ yo comienzo…

De acuerdo..

¿Siempre te ha gustado la pintura?

Uff.. Desde que era un niño, recuerdo que vivía pintando en todos lados incluso en la ropa de mamá (risas)

Vaya…jajajaja

Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

Pues yo estudiaba medicina…pero tuve que suspender la carrera iba en el último año cuando me tuve que ausentar

Debido ah?

Problemas familiares….. Es un tema largo, ahora cuéntame eres famoso con lo que haces?

Famoso así famoso no, pero si gustan mucho mis pinturas y eso me agrada

Así, pues sabes que…..(extendiendo al conversación)

_Así fueron pasando las horas, ambos iban muy concentrados en averiguar cosas del otro, desde el tipo de música que les gustaba hasta sus cuentos preferidos de la infancia… parecía que tenían esa gran necesidad de contarse todo, o bueno no todo porque cuando sakura pregunto como había llegado sasuke a enterarse de los negocios de su hermano este solo cayo y cambio la conversación…pero al final no fue impedimento para que siguieran su interesante plática por tres horas más hasta que decidieron descansar un poco(que bueno xD)_

Sakura despierta….ya llegamos

(Bostezando) waoo no lo note ^^

Bien debemos bajar….

Aun no puedo creerlo… todo lo que pase o pasamos para llegar aquí..lo gracioso que fue sacarme de ese ático jajajaja es que recuerdo y me da risa.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura que te pongas las gafas y la gorra te dije(decía el azabache)

Parezco niño , que quieres que me confundan con un hombre…

Es eso o que te descubran y no tengas tu libertad… ¬¬

Igual itachi va a darse cuenta, si me ve y pregunta quien soy que diré?

No te va a ver… camina (empujándola por el pasillo)

Joven sucede algo (pregunto uno de los guarias)

No, nada sólo le mostaraba al señor la salida pareceue estaba perdido por la mansión

Y como llego aquí (dirigiéndose a sakura)

Em..(con voz ronca) yo..cof cof andaba buscando una dirección de una actriz muy famosa pero nada más pise el jardín el joven me dijo que estaba equivocado.

Actriz famosa jajajajja ni la señora mikoto, la próxima vez ten cuidado hoy te encontraste a la joven sasuke y es humanitario pero los otros dueños son muy delicados muchacho.

Cof..Claro…eh permiso..Disculpe la molestia!

**Fin the flash back**

Jajajjaja deberías seguirte vistiendo como niño, no te veías mal…

Acaso bromeas?

En realidad si…ven vamos a buscar las maletas y luego nos vamos a un hotel

De acuerdo..

_Todo iba perfecto… el plan al parecer había sido estupendo, itachi no les descubrió..Estaban en parís y ahora camino al hotel en busca de unas habitaciones que más podían pedir… él la había salvado de su hermano y ella estaba feliz porque había encontrado a un buen amigo muy atractivo por cierto pero..Ya va porque se fijaba en su físico era mejor que no pensará en eso, podría traerle consecuencias…._

Que te parece tu habitación?

Maravillosa sasuke(era amplia con una cama matrimonial, linda vista y muy confortable) para mi es perfecta gracias nuevamente.

De nada..Bien yo estaré en la habitación de al lado de acuerdo si necesitas algo el numero de extensión es 060 , nos vemos mañana en la mañana ..Duerme bien

Sasuke …

Dime?

Y si itachi aparece

Sakura deja de preocuparte por eso si? Él no tiene idea de que estas aquí conmigo, a demás se quedo en konoha así que…óbvialo

Hi! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>POR OTRO LADO…..<strong>

Y dices que andaba acompañado?(preguntaba un hombre por el teléfono)

No estoy muy seguro señor, pero cuando buscaba sus maletas hablaba con una mujer al parecer era árabe por su atuendo.

Estas seguro que no era sakura

Seguro señor, aunque la joven cargaba un turbante no creo que la señorita sakura se hubiese vestido así para ir a parís

Si, tienes razón de todas formas no dejes de seguirlo… quizás solo haya conocido a esa mujer en el avión pero quiero despejar sospechas.

Como ordene señor!

**Al DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Sakura vamos no seas aburrida, acompáñame a mi exposición si?

No sasuke… me siento mal, tengo mucho sueño el cambio de horario me afecto ve tu si y me cuentas como te fue..

u.U de acuerdo no vayas a salir eh?

Lo prometo…. No iré a ningún lado (grito)

* * *

><p>Ya salió del hotel?<p>

Si señor… y va solo o acompañado

Solo señor itachi…

Muy bien sube a su habitación, averigua cual es y registra todo necesito saber que no está con él

Como usted diga.

* * *

><p>Ay… seguro sasuke tiene su laptop en la habitación, iré a buscarla para averiguar unas cosas, necesito saber si alguien de mi familia sigue con vida!(dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla..) o.o que, que es esto…ese es… de.. de.. Deidara?o.o<p>

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO..CUIDENSE, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS…. ESCRIBANME JEJEJEJ 3 **


End file.
